La aprendiz de un Uchiha
by Mizu-Uchiha
Summary: Hinata vive una vida muy autodestructiva, apenas progresando en la universidad. Su mundo es puesto de cabeza después de conocer al Señor Uchiha, su nuevo profesor de Historia cuya idea de disciplina puede ser demasiado para que Hinata lo pueda manejar
1. Chapter 1

_La Aprendiz De Un Uchiha_

**ADVERTENCIA**:** LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Historia de amor erótica / fuerte contenido sexual / B.D.S.M /**

Diálogos=

"pensamientos"

**N/A: notas de la autora (prometo serán pocas interrupciones las que are)**

…**... ****Summary….**

Hinata vive una vida muy autodestructiva, apenas progresando en la universidad. Su mundo es puesto de cabeza después de conocer al Señor Uchiha, su nuevo profesor de Historia cuya idea de disciplina puede ser demasiado para que Hinata lo pueda manejar. Mientras tratan de descubrir su nueva relación, también tienen que tratar con la posibilidad de que alguien ha descubierto su secreto y está tratando de lastimarlos. Pero el Sr Uchiha está ocultando unos cuantos secretos sobre el mismo de Hinata…..

Podrán superar los obstáculos que la vida les depara…

"Si es un pecado codiciar el honor soy el alma más ofensiva"….

William Shakespeare

La aprendiz de un Uchiha

Capitulo uno

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y les contare la historia de mi vida, el cómo me convertí en la aprendiz de un profesor algo… especial….

Mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños había empezado como cualquier otro día. Desperté sola. La casa estaba desierta. Sin duda, mi tía con la que vivía se había desmayado en el bar o se había ido a casa con algún desconocido

Pase un cepillo a través de mi largo y oscuro cabello hasta que yacio suave y perfectamente recto… termine de alistarme para ir a la universidad.

Salí en mi aporreado Rabbit blanco, encendí la mi iPhone y escuche Mozart todo el viaje. La música clásica tenía una manera de calmarme. Odiaba ir a la universidad. Nunca sentí que encajara. Las personas me trataban como un extraterrestre

Me detuve en el estacionamiento del gimnasio justo antes de las ocho. Apenas a tiempo pero no me importaba honestamente. Mis calificaciones eran perfectas y podía tener una buena nota sin tener que asistir. Desafortunadamente si no me presentaba mis becas podían ser quitadas. Me dirigí a través del campus a mi primer clase

Todo antes del almuerzo se convirtió en un gigantesco borrón. Los profesores estaban trabajando en cosas que yo ya había aprendido. Me senté sola al final de una larga mesa en la cafetería y mordí mi pizza. Odiaba este lugar con pasión. Estaba lista para graduarme y seguir adelante con mi vida. Sabía que sin mi título me vería obligada a quedarme en esta ciudad y hacer un trabajo de bajo presupuesto por el resto de mi maldita existencia

Agarre mis libros y me dirigí a mi auto para agarrar el libro de historia que había olvidado. Para el tiempo que llegue a clase, todos estaban en sus asientos esperando que el profesor (el cual me miraba) hablara. Me metí a hurtadillas y mantuve la cabeza gacha mientras caminaba al final del salón

= Ahora que estamos todos aquí me gustaría presentarme. La Sra. Gibbs estará fuera por unos pocos meses por problemas médicos. Mi nombre es el Sr. Uchiha = su cabello era oscuro y apenas lo bastante largo para lograr el aspecto de "recién salido de la cama". Sus ojos eran del más penetrante negro que coincidía con los botones de su camisa que se abrazaba a su pecho musculoso perfectamente. El botón superior estaba abierto y podías ver una camiseta blanca por debajo y jeans oscuros. Era mucho más joven que la mayoría de los profesores. Parecía como a finales de los veinte, pero tenía la confianza de alguien mucho mayor.

Todas las chicas en el salón estaban inmersas en cada una de sus palabras. Cuando se lamio los labios, un jadeo colectivo se escuchó en toda la sala.

Cuando el timbre sonó muchas chicas se quedaron hasta que el Sr. Uchiha hizo notar a todos que se movieran a su siguiente clase

= Tu, ven aquí un momento= dijo señalándome. Mi aliento se trabo en mi garganta, estaba recostado sobre su escritorio y giraba una regla en su mano

= ¿Si? = pregunte, las palabras salieron más fuerte de lo que quería

= ¿Cuál es tu nombre?= pregunto y por un momento no pude recordarlo. Mis mejillas ardieron de un profundo carmesí a la vez que luchaba por tener un pensamiento coherente.

= Soy Hinata, Hinata Hyuga= solté cuando finalmente el pensamiento me llego

Sonrió y mi corazón se dio por vencido completamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podía soportar estar frente a él antes de que mis piernas cedieran a los nervios

= Hinata = Mi nombre rodo fuera de su lengua y fue el más bello sonido que escuche = Por favor, intenta llegar a mi clase a tiempo. La tardanza no será tolerada. La próxima vez habrá consecuencias = dijo mientras continuaba girando la regla en la mano. Estaba fascinada con el

= Si, Señor = conteste con un tono de sarcasmo en mi voz. Sus labios se torcieron y pareció como si contuviera una sonrisa

= Valla a clase, señorita Hyuga= sus ojos miraron los míos. No estaba segura de que decir, así que me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. El resto del día lo pase volando en las nubes. Todo en lo que podía pensar era el Sr. Uchiha… me pregunte cuál sería su nombre y si estaba viendo a alguien, más aun si tenía novia o era casado… no es que me importara yo era una paria social en este instituto, pero tenía curiosidad

Cuando llegue a casa, mi tía Mizuho estaba dentro cocinando algo

= Huele estupendo = dije dándome cuenta que casi no comí nada

= Hay comida en el refrigerador. Hazte algo para ti = contesto fríamente. Rodé mis ojos perlados y seguí el camino a mi habitación, decidí trabajar en mis deberes, pero no podía concentrarme en nada. Mis pensamientos volvían a él una y otra vez traicionándome

Cuando la casa se quedó en silencio baje a prepararme algo de comer, me hice espagueti y me senté en el sofá a leer una novela romántica. Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre leyendo. Era un fantástico modo de escapar de la horrible realidad. Para mi desgracia, todo lo que pude imaginar fue al Sr. Uchiha cuando llegaba a la gran escena de amor del héroe así que aparte el libro y en cambio opte por la realidad de la televisión…. Así por lo menos mi sexy profesor no se colaría en mi mente….

…

**N/A: Primer encuentro con el sexy profesor…. Y sus manos gira reglas… que pasara en nuestra historia, descúbranlo cuando continuemos en nuestro siguiente capítulo….. Hasta la próxima….: D **

**Historia dedicada a dos grandes amigas Vanesa Tsukiyomi y Sakura Ying Li de Schifer**


	2. Chapter 2

La aprendiz de un Uchiha

Esta historia es una adaptación de uno de mis más recientes descubrimientos literarios (termine de leerlo hace poco)…. Pertenece a la increíble escritora Teresa Mummert

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad…. de ser así…. sasuke seria mioooooo!

**ADVERTENCIA**: **LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Historia de amor erótica / fuerte contenido sexual / B.D.S.M /**

=Diálogos=

"pensamientos"

**N/A: notas de la autora (prometo serán pocas interrupciones las que are)**

**Esta historia está dedicada a dos grandes amigas Vanesa Tsukiyomi y Sakura Yin Li **

…**... **** Summary….**

Hinata vive una vida muy autodestructiva, apenas progresando en la universidad. Su mundo es puesto de cabeza después de conocer al Señor Uchiha, su nuevo profesor de Historia cuya idea de disciplina puede ser demasiado para que Hinata lo pueda manejar. Mientras tratan de descubrir su nueva relación, también tienen que tratar con la posibilidad de que alguien ha descubierto su secreto y está tratando de lastimarlos. Pero el Sr Uchiha está ocultando unos cuantos secretos sobre el mismo de Hinata…..

Podrán superar los obstáculos que la vida les depara…

"Si es un pecado codiciar el honor soy el alma más ofensiva"….

William Shakespeare

La aprendiz de un Uchiha

Capitulo dos.

Me desperté justo después de las seis con la alarma del teléfono zumbando en mi oído. me había quedado dormida en frente de la televisión en la sala de estar

Corrí a la ducha y me deslice en un par de jeans rasgados y una camiseta. mi cabello estaba húmedo cuando salí al instituto

Para cuando llegue a la universidad estaba totalmente seco me dirigí hacia el gimnasio tomando el camino más largo para poder pasar por la clase del Sr. uchiha. su puerta estaba cerrada, pero a través del cristal de la ventana pude verlo ponerse su camisa de manga larga gris. vi un profundo tribal envuelto alrededor de su musculoso hombro que se detenía justo en la nuca del cuello. se dio la vuelta mientras se arreglaba la camisa cerrada y pase corriendo por la ventana esperando no me viera mirándolo.

Hacer ejercicio fue un completo desastre recibí muchos pelotazos, creo que más que la mayoría de chicas, con un fresco dolor de cabeza y el ego magulladlo seguí hacia matemáticas, fue tan aburrida como de costumbre y me la pase garabateando en mi libro

Fue un alivio cuando el timbre sonó y por fin pude salir. Me dirigí a la cafetería. no parecía haber ningún lugar donde sentarme sola, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para evitar el contacto con alguien. no es que las personas de aquí fueran horriblemente malas, tan solo no me gustaba invertir en una relación que pronto terminaría. prefería estar sola

El timbre del almuerzo sonó me sacudió de mis pensamientos. era la hora de la clase del Sr. Uchiha y considere fugarme. estaba segura que me había visto mirarlo embobada a través de la ventana y no quería que me mirara raro. recordé su amenaza sobre llegar tarde me vi tentada a averiguar que me aria, me escabullí dentro de la clase nunca noto mi presencia.

Las chicas lo adulaban como si fuera una especie de estrella de rock, mas él se mantenía ausente, frio... distante

= Tomen sus asientos. es hora de una prueba sorpresa= anuncio y la sala gruño colectivamente. a la mitad del periodo me esforcé por encontrar respuestas a la mitad de las preguntas, algo raro en mí, ya que había leído la mayoría del libro en mi tiempo libre. me mordí el labio

Alguien dejo caer un libro de texto cerca del frente de la clase con un pesado ruido sordo, salte en mi asiento y alce la mirada nerviosa

Mis ojos atraparon al Sr. Uchiha mientras me miraba fijamente. mi corazón salto hasta mi garganta y mordí con más fuerza mi labio inferior. el se lamio los labios de esa manera increíblemente sexy que hacía antes de romper el contacto visual conmigo

Baje la vista a mi hoja desilusionada por no tener más su atención. escribí algunas tontas respuestas y camine para entregarlo y abandone el salón tan rápido como me fue posible

Mi corazón latía a mil por minuto así que me metí en el baño y salpique agua fría en mi rostro para calmarme. escuche a un grupo de chicas entrar pero no les preste atención hasta que me hablaron

= ¡Oye! Eres la chica inteligente de la clase del Sr. Nara ¿no?= pregunto una chica de cabello largo rubio

= Supongo que soy yo= respondí tímidamente = mi nombre es Hinata

= Soy Ino Yamanaka y esta es Hikari Gakusha = respondió haciendo gestos hacia la chica con un cabello corto de inusual color plateado. sonreí y asentí sin saber que decir a continuación = ¿quieres "volar"? = dijo Ino me detuve observándola por un momento, no muy segura de que responder

= Seguro = conteste. ya estaba llegando tarde a mi siguiente clase y llegar a la mitad sería peor que no llegar. una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Ino y saco una pequeña lata de mentas de su bolso. lo abrió y saco un porro (cigarro)

Me había drogado algunas veces así que sabía que esperar. ino lo encendió y se lo paso a Hikari quien tosió y escupió

= ¿Estas bien? = pregunte cuando su cara se volvió roja ella asintió. hikari empujo el porro en mi cara. le di una pequeña calada y luche para mantenerlo (tal vez demasiado tiempo). mis pulmones quemaron debido a la dura intrusión y empecé a escupir y toser peor que Hikari lo había hecho

= Toma = dije sosteniéndolo para que Ino lo tomara, espontáneamente estallo en un ataque de risa. no sé qué era lo divertido pero su risa fue contagiosa y pronto todas estábamos jadeando por aire y riéndonos más fuerte mientras nos pasábamos el porro

= ¡CHICAS! = llamo una fuerte voz desde afuera

= Shhhh... = susurro Ino

= ¡SALGAN AQUI AHORA MISMO! = grito la voz nuevamente y pude notar que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

= Ve tu = dijo Ino empujándome a la puerta

= ¡NO! = proteste

= ¡Estoy en libertad condicional! =susurro Hikari y quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta la golpeo asustándonos

= ¡Bien!, mierda = murmure en voz baja y las chicas corrieron a esconderse en un compartimento

Respire profundamente y empuje la puerta para abrirla del otro lado estaba el hombre más hermoso sobre el que nunca debí poner mis ojos, su mandíbula se apretó y sus ojos se entrecerraron. El estaba enfadado, pero no pude evitar reírme

Tal parece que si conocería el lado malo de el Sr. Uchiha, mi sexy profesor...

…..

**N/A: Bueno en este capítulo hacen aparición Ino y Hikari…. Ambas metiéndose en líos junto a Hinata tal parece que quieren conocer el lado malo del profesor Uchiha… **

**Hikari Gakusha es de mi propiedad…. inventada por mí... Y solo por mi….**

**Como dije esta historia está dedicada a Vanesa Tsukiyomi y Sakura Ying Li**


	3. Chapter 3

La aprendiz de un Uchiha

Esta historia es una adaptación de uno de mis más recientes descubrimientos literarios (termine de leerlo hace poco)…. Pertenece a la increíble escritora Teresa Mummert

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad…. de ser así…. sasuke seria mioooooo!

El único personaje que es de mi propiedad es Hikari Gakusho

**ADVERTENCIA**: **LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Historia de amor erótica / fuerte contenido sexual / B.D.S.M /**

Perdonen los errores de ortografía que pueda haber en este capítulo o en el anterior…. Por más que los corregí mi computadora los vuelve a marcar

=Diálogos=

"pensamientos"

**N/A: notas de la autora (prometo serán pocas interrupciones las que are)**

**Esta historia está dedicada a dos grandes amigas Vanesa Tsukiyomi y Sakura Yin Li**

…**...****Summary….**

Hinata vive una vida muy autodestructiva, apenas progresando en la universidad. Su mundo es puesto de cabeza después de conocer al Señor Uchiha, su nuevo profesor de Historia cuya idea de disciplina puede ser demasiado para que Hinata lo pueda manejar. Mientras tratan de descubrir su nueva relación, también tienen que tratar con la posibilidad de que alguien ha descubierto su secreto y está tratando de lastimarlos. Pero el Sr Uchiha está ocultando unos cuantos secretos sobre el mismo de Hinata….

Podrán superar los obstáculos que la vida les depara…

"Si es un pecado codiciar el honor soy el alma más ofensiva"….

William Shakespeare

La aprendiz de un Uchiha

Capitulo tres:

= ¿Hinata? ¿Crees que esto es divertido?= me regaño. Intente ahogar la risa y sacudí la cabeza diciendo no, pero cuando contuve la risa, también deje de respirar haciéndome sentir mareada. Me agarro del brazo y lo apretó muy fuerte, llevándome pasillo abajo hacia su salón de clases

Afortunadamente los pasillos estaban vacios y nadie vio lo ridículamente que me estaba comportando

= Eres afortunada de que no tenga clases en este periodo= dijo mientras miraba alrededor del pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta, bajando la pequeña persiana que cubría la ventana

**N/A:**(**Que se me hace**

Súbitamente me golpeo la idea de que podía ser suspendida y todo el maldito sufrimiento que había estado soportando seria en vano

E l Sr. Uchiha se paso las manos por el cabello negro alborotándolo más. Me di cuenta que lo estaba viendo fijamente y rápido aparte la vista cuando comenzó a jugar con la regla de esa manera tan atrayente. Debería estar rogando que no me reportara pero mi cabeza daba vueltas con imágenes de él y yo en su escritorio…. Al final no reuní energías para pedirle algo así. Me mordí el labio nerviosamente y espere que me gritara algo más

= Deja de morderte el labio= dijo enojado y golpeo la regla en el escritorio. Salte y mordí mi labio con más fuerza haciéndolo sangrar

= Lo siento= dije en voz baja sin saber que decir. Toque mi labio y aparte los dedos mirando la pizca de sangre. El se puso de pie y camino hacia mí. Rozo su pulgar sobre mi labio, sus ojos negros bloqueándose sobre los míos. Aspire entrecortadamente y lo sostuve temerosa de que si me movía pudiera romper este sueño erótico

= Respira= susurro, inclinandose lo suficiente cerca para sentir su aliento cálido en mi rostro, enviando un escalofrió bajando por mi cuerpo. Un fuerte repique rompió el hechizo y el cerro los ojos por un momento antes de darse la vuelta y contestar su celular. Me quede allí de pie estúpidamente mientras hablaba

Sus ojos bailaban de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo a la vez que hablaba y pude sentir mis mejillas arder. Mordí el borde de mi labio pero rápidamente lo libere cuando el entrecerró sus ojos hacia mi

Empecé a deambular por la habitación. Me sentí grosera allí de pie escuchando su conversación

=Deberías ir a tu siguiente clase... el timbre está a punto de sonar= dijo tranquilamente en mi oído. Su aliento caliente en mi cuello hizo que mi cuerpo se derritiera. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado terminar su llamada

= Entonces ¿no estoy en problemas?= pregunte demasiado nerviosa para darme la vuelta y enfrentarlo

= No dije eso= por el tono de su voz pude notar que estaba sonriendo, lentamente acaricio mi cuello con su lengua…= Ahora ve a clases= respire entrecortadamente otra vez sintiendo mis piernas temblar

= Si, señor= agarre mis libros justo cuando el timbre sonó y me escabullí de vuelta en el pasillo mientras todo el mundo salía de sus clases. No podía saber si estaba volando debido a la hierba o debido a mi encuentro con el Sr. Uchiha. A medio camino del pasillo Ino y Hikari corrieron a mi lado

= ¡Oh por kami!… Hinata! ¡Lo siento tanto!= se disculpo Ino

= ¿Quien era? = pregunto Hikari, ella había enganchado su brazo con el mío y no estaba segura de si fue un gesto amistoso o si todavía estaba demasiado aturdida para caminar recta

= ¡vamos! ¡Dinos! ¿Estas en problemas?= pregunto Ino interponiéndose frente a nosotras

= Creo que estaré bien= conteste no muy segura de lo que había pasado. Parte de mi pensó que lo había inventado todo

= ¿Le dijiste nuestros nombres? = Pregunto Hikari con un tono de amenaza mal disfrazada, aunque pude notar que estaba preocupada por si misma

=No. No dije sus nombres. ¡Me deben una grande!= dije finalmente, soltándolas. Lanzaron sus brazos a mi alrededor y me dieron las gracias =Tengo que irme. No puedo perder otra clase= dije a la vez que me arrancaba sus brazos de encima. Hikari frunció el ceño

= ¿Quieres salir más tarde?= pregunto ella. No supe que responder

= ¡Vayan a clases señoritas!= Una voz retumbo detrás de nosotras y mi cuerpo se cubrió repentinamente de deseo. Era el Sr. Uchiha, Ino y Hikari me soltaron a regañadientes y mire con disimulo sobre mi hombro. Sus ojos negros quemaron en los míos y estremecieron mi cuerpo

Rápidamente nos dirigimos a clases

Todo fue un borrón. No pude mantener mi mente lejos de él. De la sensación de su lengua en mi cuello, de su cuerpo junto al mío, al final de clases Ino y Hikari estaban esperando junto a la puerta

= Ten. Este es mi numero si deseas salir después de clases= dijo Ino. Era final del día y el Sr. Uchiha estaba parado fuera de su salón de clases mientras pasábamos en fila. No pude evitar mirarlo.

=Pensábamos ir a ver esa película de terror con la que todos están tan entusiasmados. Empieza a las ocho= comento Hikari ajena al hecho de que yo no prestaba atención

= Seguro.= dije sin saber realmente a lo que estaba aceptando. El Sr. Uchiha sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

= ¿Así que vendrás? = pregunto Ino y me detuve en seco

=Si, iré ¿a qué hora dijiste? Pregunte desorientada

A las ocho en punto no llegues tarde… el lugar estará repleto= me advirtió

=Estaré allí= prometí….

Quien sabe tal vez salir no me haga ningún daño y tal vez así pase un día sin pensar en mi profesor

…

**Bueno aquí el tercer capítulo… un poco de acercamiento entre Hina y su sexy profesor veamos que mas sucede.**

**Como he dicho antes el único personaje que me pertenece es Hikari Gakusho **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo... cualquier duda o aclaración no duden en preguntar me encantaría conocer su opinión al respecto de esta historia**


	4. Chapter 4

La aprendiz de un Uchiha

Esta historia es una adaptación de uno de mis más recientes descubrimientos literarios (termine de leerlo hace poco)…. Pertenece a la increíble escritora Teresa Mummert

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad…. de ser así…. Sasuke seria mioooooo!

**ADVERTENCIA**: **LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Historia de amor erótica / fuerte contenido sexual / B.D.S.M /**

=Diálogos=

"pensamientos"

**N/A: notas de la autora (prometo serán pocas interrupciones las que are)**

... **... ****... Resumen.**

Hinata vive una vida muy autodestructiva, apenas progresando en la universidad. Su mundo es puesto de cabeza después de conocer al Señor Uchiha, su nuevo profesor de Historia cuya idea de disciplina puede ser demasiado para que Hinata lo pueda manejar. Mientras tratan de descubrir su nueva relación, también tienen que tratar con la posibilidad de que alguien ha descubierto su secreto y está tratando de lastimarlos. Pero el Sr Uchiha está ocultando unos cuantos secretos sobre el mismo de Hinata…..

Podrán superar los obstáculos que la vida les depara…

"Si es un pecado codiciar el honor soy el alma más ofensiva"….

William Shakespeare

La aprendiz de un Uchiha

Capitulo cuatro

Me senté en mi auto repitiendo todo lo que había pasado hoy, no podía creer que haya sido tan estúpida como para drogarme en el instituto

Estaba segura que mi secreto estaba a salvo con el Sr. Uchiha, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensaren lo que dijo sobre estar en problemas… ¿Qué quiso decir exactamente?

Encendí mi auto y salí del estacionamiento, con la radio a todo volumen cante junto a The Kills "Herat is a breating drum"

Entre en mi casa maldiciéndome por haber accedido a una noche de chicas con las mismas que me usaron como chivo expiatorio…. No podía culparlas del todo.

La casa estaba vacía y me alegre de que no hubiera nadie alrededor para hacerme las veinte preguntas de a dónde iba, me metí en la ducha para alistarme para la película, la mayoría de mis pertenencias estaban aún en cajas, así que tuve que hacer una gran cantidad de excavación antes de encontrar algo adecuado. Me decidí por un vestido negro y zapatos de tacón negros.

Para el momento que termine me vi por lo menos unos cuantos años más adulta, cuando dieron las siete supuse era seguro salir tome mi auto cuando la voz apagada de mi tía Mizuho se escucho

= ¿A dónde te diriges?= pregunto mientras su acompañante masculino desvió la mirada

=Rumbo al cine, no me esperes despierta= grite por encima del motor y sonreí

= ¡Oh, no! = respondió ella y su sonrisa cursi me dio nauseas

Encontrar la sala de cine en la oscuridad fue mucho más difícil de lo que había previsto. Tuve que enviarle un mensaje de texto a Ino y Hikari varias veces antes de que finalmente viera la gran señal del genial cine

Todo el mundo parecía haber venido a ver la nueva película de terror, de repente me sentí acomplejada por mi vestido y me pregunte si debía irme antes de que alguien me viera

Pero era demasiado tarde, vi a Ino y Hikari caminando a través del estacionamiento, de mala gana me baje del auto y me arregle el vestido

= ¡Deja de tirar de eso! ¡Te vez genial! = Me tranquilizo Ino llevaba un traje similar al mío solo que en morado oscuro

=Gracias = dije tímidamente metiendo mi cabello detrás de mí oreja

= ¿Y yo que me veo como hígado picado?= pregunto Hikari detrás de nosotras medio en broma = Aunque ya quisiera tener tu figura=

=Te vez muy bien Hikari= le dije disparándole una sonrisa

Esperamos en la línea exterior del edificio para conseguir nuestros boletos

= ¿Tienes a ese nuevo profesor el Sr. Uchiha? = me pregunto Ino pero no espero mi respuesta = ¡Dios, sí que es jodidamente caliente! = dijo abanicando. Sonreí y asentí.

= Sus ojos = añadió Hikari y me mordí el labio para no decir nada. Después de hablar maravillas sobre nuestro profesor "ellas hablaban yo escuchaba" finalmente cambiamos de tema, la fila se movió con rapidez y cundo menos lo espere ya estábamos sentadas esperando que iniciara la película.

Las luces se apagaron y un silencio cayó sobre la multitud cuando las vistas previas comenzaron.

Cuando la película finalmente comenzó, la sala se quedó en silencio dentro de unos momentos todos estarían gritando yo incluida. Mi corazón se sentía como si fuera a estallar.

A una hora de la película me excuse para ir al baño. La fila curvaba fuera de la puerta, jugué con mi teléfono celular y di un paso adelante cada vez que la línea se movía ajena a mi entorno

Eso fue hasta que la risa de una mujer rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos. Levante la mirada para ver a un hombre y una mujer encerrados en los brazos del otro. Él estaba besando su cuello y ella le daba un golpe juguetón en el pecho. Justo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba mirando al hombre y la mujer besándose apasionadamente el abrió los ojos y mi corazón quedo atrapado en mi garganta.

El Sr. Uchiha estaba mirando hacia mí y yo no pude apartar la mirada. Mi cara enrojeció ardiendo pero su mirada sostuvo la mía. Me mordí los labios mientras los celos burbujearon a través de mí-

= Tu turno = dijo un muchacho adolescente detrás de mí. Mire de vuelta al cuarto y vi que la fila había desaparecido

= Lo siento = conteste y entre a la pequeña habitación. De todas las personas para atrapar besándose en el cine, tenía que ser el Sr. Uchiha eso tenía que ser una broma cruel del destino

Tome una respiración profunda y abrí la puerta echando un vistazo al pasillo, él se había marchado. Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio y me dirá de nuevo a mi sala.

= ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? = pregunto Ino mientras me devolvía mis palomitas

= La fila fue una locura = le respondí, pero no di detalles sobre qué otra cosa era una locura. Me hundí mas en mi asiento y trate de volver a la película, pero mis pensamientos no lo dejarían. Su ardiente mirada clavada en la mía por lo que pareció una eternidad. Había algo muy raro acerca de nuestros encuentros, pero no podía conseguir suficiente de él.

Por desgracia, alguien ya lo había hecho. Me pase la siguiente parte de la película tratando de imaginar el aspecto de ella. Tenía rizos, era pelirroja por lo que sin duda era hermosa si pudo captar su atención. Mis mejillas se calentaron cuando me di cuenta sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos….

Entonces eso que quería decir.

...

**N/A: Sé que no tengo perdón por abandonar tanto tiempo esta historia y de verdad de todo corazón pido disculpas espero que alguien aun la siga….**

**Como pudieron darse cuenta nuestro sexy profesor apareció besando a una mujer misteriosa frente a Hina…. Como afectara este encuentro a la joven….**

... **...**

**N/A: Porque me he ausentado mucho tiempo….. UN- Mini -avance**

Me seque las lágrimas de mi mejilla y puse la botella en mis labios. La tristeza se magnifico a medida que el alcohol hacia efecto, pero no me importaba. Sabía que si bebía lo suficiente olvidaría toso

Mi visión estaba borrosa y cuando tome un trozo de cristal me corto profundamente a traves de la palma de la mano y hacia arriba en mi muñeca

= ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Dios mío!= La voz de mi tía Mizuho sonaba más apagada de lo normal como un eco en la distancia

Pero no lograba ubicarla solo había oscuridad…. Una oscuridad que poco a poco lo fue consumiendo todo… ya no más dolor, ya no más soledad...

**N/A: Hasta aquí lo dejo…si quieren saber que más ocurrió tendrán que esperar a el siguiente capítulo…..**


	5. Chapter 5

La aprendiz de un Uchiha

Esta historia es una adaptación de uno de mis más recientes descubrimientos literarios (termine de leerlo hace poco)…. Pertenece a la increíble escritora Teresa Mummert

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad…. de ser así…. Sasuke seria mioooooo!

**ADVERTENCIA**: **LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Historia de amor erótica / fuerte contenido sexual / B.D.S.M /**

**N/A: perdon por las faltas de ortografia que pueda haber en este capitulo... o en los anteriores**

=Diálogos=

"pensamientos"

…**... **** Summary….**

Hinata vive una vida muy autodestructiva, apenas progresando en la universidad. Su mundo es puesto de cabeza después de conocer al Señor Uchiha, su nuevo profesor de Historia cuya idea de disciplina puede ser demasiado para que Hinata lo pueda manejar. Mientras tratan de descubrir su nueva relación, también tienen que tratar con la posibilidad de que alguien ha descubierto su secreto y está tratando de lastimarlos. Pero el Sr Uchiha está ocultando unos cuantos secretos sobre el mismo de Hinata…..

Podrán superar los obstáculos que la vida les depara…

"Si es un pecado codiciar el honor soy el alma más ofensiva"….

William Shakespeare

La aprendiz de un Uchiha

Capitulo Cinco

La multitud grito al unísono sacudiéndome de mis pensamientos

= ¿Asustada?= se burló Hikari. Asentí y sonreí. No tenía idea de lo que sucedía en la película y en este momento no me importaba. Estaba sintiéndome un poco triste viendo al Sr. Uchiha con alguien más, no es que tuviera derecho a sentirme celosa, pero por alguna razón, había pensado que de alguna manera yo le gustaba.

Era estúpido de mi parte estar atrapada en esa fantasía. De repente eche de menos mi casa y no quería nada más que dejar este lugar y no regresar nunca.

Veinte largos minutos después la película había terminado, Ino y Hikari estaban divagando sobre ir a una fiesta y emborracharse. Invente una excusa poco convincente, no tenía muchas ganas de festejar…. Aunque si de emborracharme.

El paseo de regreso a casa me pareció incluso más largo aunque no me perdí esta vez. Mis pensamientos estaban en las chicas invitándome al cine, estaba segura que el Sr. Uchiha había oído nuestra conversación, pero tenía que encontrármelo besando a otra

Estaba aliviada de ver la casa oscura, la última cosa que quería era escuchar el desvarió de mi tía sobre el nuevo hombre en turno en su cama, era tarde así que estaba segura que no la vería hasta mañana

Camine a mi habitación y tire mis zapatos en una esquina, me quite el vestido sin molestarme en bajar la cremallera y me deslice en una camisa extra grande de mi antigua escuela

Tome mi viejo anuario y fui a la cocina por algo de beber, tome una botella barata de vodka, lleve todo a la sala mientras bebía un pequeño trago de la botella

El alcohol quemo mi garganta, tosí un poco

Las lágrimas llenaban los bordes de mis ojos, abrí el anuario y pase los dedos por encima de las hendiduras del bolígrafo que mi amiga había usado para firmarlo. Mi cuerpo se sentía más cálido y tome un trago más largo de la botella mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Pensé en empacar y dirigirme de regreso a mi casa, aunque sabía que nunca volvería a ser lo mismo allí, todo el mundo me miraría con lastima.

Todos me señalarían como la pobre chica huérfana, aquella que no podía cuidar de sí misma

Después que mis padres murieran fui en picada, las drogas y el alcohol eran constantes en mí día a día

Por lo menos aquí la mayoría no tenía idea de la situación por la que vivía solo unos pocos profesores tenían todos los detalles sangrientos de como murieron mis padres, el consejero escolar creyó que era bueno que lo supieran, no fue así

Me seque las lágrimas de mi mejilla y puse la botella en mis labios. La tristeza se magnifico a medida que el alcohol hacia efecto, pero no me importaba. Sabía que si bebía lo suficiente olvidaría todo, pase las paginas mientras las lágrimas caen sobre el lustroso papel. Pase mis dedos por encima de las húmedas marcas y las firmas se emborronaron por todo el libro

= ¡NO! = llore mientras lo limpiaba más duramente. Estaba oficialmente viniéndome abajo. Agarre el libro y lo tire a través de la habitación. Choco con una fotografía colgada en la pared causando que se cayera y se hiciera añicos con el impacto = ¡Mierda! = grite mientras me tropezaba para limpiarlo

Mi visión estaba borrosa y cuando tome un trozo de cristal me corto profundamente a través de la palma de la mano y hacia arriba en mi muñeca. La sangre corrió libremente hacia abajo por mis dedos y goteo sobre la vieja fotografía de mis padres

Colapse en el suelo sollozando mientras abrazaba a la fotografía, el tiempo se detuvo, sentía el cuerpo pesado y lo único que llegue a pensar es en que por fin estaría junto a ellos

= ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Dios mío!= La voz de mi tía Mizuho sonaba más apagada de lo normal como un eco en la distancia

Pero no lograba ubicarla solo había oscuridad…. Una oscuridad que poco a poco lo fue consumiendo todo… ya no más dolor, ya no más soledad...

= ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!... por favor despierta= mi tía hablaba con dulzura, parpadee varias veces pero no podía abrir los ojos completamente en la luz

= Hinata…. ¿Por qué trataste de matarte?= Susurro entre lagrimas

Deje que mi cabeza reposara en la almohada y me quede mirando el blanco techo de lo que era una habitación de hospital

= ¿Qué ocurrió? = la voz de un hombre me distrajo, el doctor estaba a mi lado ajustándose los guantes de látex

= No lo sé. La encontré tirada en el suelo con la foto de sus padres = explico mi tía, pero sus palabras se convirtieron en un ruido sordo bajo sus sollozos = Ella trato de suicidarse= farfullo resignada

= ¿Cómo se siente señorita Hyuga?= pregunto mientras jalaba mis parpados para inspeccionar mis pupilas

=Como una idiota= respondí indignada

=Bueno no hay mucho que pueda hacer por eso, pero puedo arreglar esa herida desagradable de tu mano=termino con una leve sonrisa y yo me relaje

= No trataba de suicidarme=comente mirando sus hermosos ojos ámbar

=Bueno me inclino a creerte= dijo = Nunca he visto a nadie tratar de quitarse la vida cortándose la mano= continuo mientras sacaba una pequeña pieza de vidrio de la herida. Instintivamente trate de retirar mi mano pero el la aferro con fuerza = Esto va a doler un poco = advirtió y yo asentí, limpio el corte y para cuando termino, tuve cuatro puntadas y un vendaje de gasa rosa envuelto alrededor de mi muñeca. Le explique lo que había pasado y me sentí sorprendentemente mejor = La vida no es nada fácil. Has pasado por muchas cosas. Está bien pedir ayuda= dijo amablemente y le asegure que hablaría con alguien la próxima vez que me sintiera triste.

= ¿Cómo te siente? = llamo mi tía desde la puerta. No sabía cuánto había estado allí y si había escuchado lo sucedido

= Estoy bien = respondí mientras me deslizaba de la cama

= No tienes ni idea… = comenzó pero sus palabras se apagaron y no la alenté a seguir.

El trayecto a casa pareció horas, nos detuvimos en el garaje y no pude esperar para tomar una ducha y volver a dormir

= Prepárate. Todavía tienes unas cuantas clases más hoy = dije ella detrás de mi

= Estas bromeando. ¿No? =

= ¿Crees que te mereces un día de descanso después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar? ¡Tendré suerte si alguna vez veo a Dan otra vez! = dijo con enojo

= ¿Dan? =le pregunte

= Mi cita de anoche. Casi le ocasionas un ataque al corazón = grito ella por el pasillo

Me di una ducha tan rápido como pude con una mano. Fue más difícil de lo que esperaba, vestirse no fue más fácil y para cuando termine ya había pasado una hora

= Vamos = dijo mi tía

= Soy capaz de manejar = respondí = Hace dos horas no podías dejarme y ahora me tratas como di me odiaras =

= No te odio. Si lo hiciera no me importaría si fueras al instituto o bebieras hasta la inconsciencia = replico. Me di cuenta que tenía razón

= Estoy lista = le dije para cambiar de tema

No hablamos durante el camino al instituto, ella alego que tenía que entrar conmigo para firmar mi entrada y no me quedo de otra que seguirla en la caminata de la vergüenza

Cuando llegamos a la oficina principal me quede fuera mientras mi tía hablaba con la secretaria. El Sr. Uchiha entro en la oficina y coloco unos papeles en el mostrador, la asistente se puso roja mientras lo miraba y comenzó a trastabillar nerviosa. Él le sonrió y me di cuenta de que se trataba de su cita del cine, después de unos minutos se volvió para irse e hice mi mayor esfuerzo para ignorarlo…. fracase

= Te perdiste mi clase. Ven a verme después de que termines aquí= dijo seriamente. Me mordí el labio y asentí

= Todo listo, vendré a buscarte cuando terminen las clases = dijo mi tía Mizuho

=Puedo tomar un taxi = comente, pero ella solo me ignoro. Salí de la oficina y me dirigí hacia la clase del Sr. Uchiha, llame a la puerta y espere

= Entra = dijo el salón estaba vacío y él estaba desabrochándose su camisa negra la cual combinaba con el tatuaje que envolvía su brazo y se detenía en el cuello. Doblo la camisa y la puso en el respaldo de su silla

= ¿Que paso? = pregunto mirando mi mano

= Tuve un accidente = conteste nerviosamente

= Te vi en el cine ayer. Eso fue… = dijo mientras sus ojos bailaban arriba y debajo de mi cuerpo

= Incomodo = conteste terminando la frase

= Inesperado = me corrigió = Srta. Hyuga ¿recuerda lo que le dije acerca de llegar tarde a mi clase? = pregunto y me mordí el labio de nuevo al recordar nuestro último encuentro en su salón de clases. Se sentó en el borde de la mesa y espero mi respuesta. Yo no sabía que decir, me acerque a él y coloque mis libros en un escritorio de la primera fila

= Lo siento mucho. Ha sido una mañana de locos y… = comencé a explicar. Se puso de pie rápidamente y en un veloz movimiento, me inclino sobre su escritorio. Antes de que pudiera protestar, su mano cayó latiendo con fuerza en mi trasero. Yo jadee en voz alta ante el dolor repentino cuando me golpeo una vez más. Su cuerpo se inclinó sobre el mío y sus labios rozaron mi oreja.

= Shh… = susurro mientras su mano frotaba mi trasero ardido. Se puso de pie otra vez y dio una nalgada mas esta vez más fuerte, apreté mis dedos contra el borde de su escritorio mientras golpeaba una y otra vez. No podía respirar y apretaba los labios para no gemir. Me sentía abrumada, su mano froto suavemente donde había golpeado. Sus dedos se sumergieron entre mis muslos y el dolor dio paso al deseo mientras el acariciaba mi sexo y un gemido bastante audible escapaba de mis labios y hacía eco por el salón. A medida que el escozor desaparecía, el golpeo de nuevo. Tan rápido como empezó, se acabó y yo me quede doblada sobre su escritorio jadeando esperando más

= Ve a clase= El respiraba pesadamente, me puse de pie lentamente y me volví para enfrentarlo, estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración mezclarse con la mía = He dicho que valla a clases Srta. Hyuga= dijo rosando mis labios con los suyos para después tomar mi labio inferior y succionarlo lentamente haciéndome arder de deseo….

Se separó de mi boca, dio la vuelta y agarro mis libros, sosteniéndolos para mí. Los tome incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos y Salí de la habitación tan rápido como pude…

…

**N/A: Sé que querían ver sufrir a sasuke pero no puedo hacerlo…. TT_TT lo amo demasiado…. un capitulo un poco largo a comparación de los otros pero era necesario así para tener este final…. Por otro lado en el siguiente capítulo habrá un poco más y para que vean que no soy cruel UN-MINI-AVANCE….**

Me miró fijamente antes de subir su mano y gentilmente correr la yema de su pulgar en contra de mi mejilla y hacia debajo de sobre mi labio inferior, su respiración cálida en contra de mi rostro. Su expresión se volvió suave por un segundo y sus ojos danzaron de los míos hacia mis labios

= Tu no quieres esto = susurro suavemente, advirtiéndome. Él no tenía idea de lo mucho que lo deseaba. Cada parte de mi ardía por él, por su tacto.

= Si, si quiero = susurre de regreso, las palabras apenas audibles. Su mano se deslizo alrededor del costado de mi cuello y de regreso a mi cabello, su respiración volviéndose pesada e incontrolable

= No tienes idea de en qué te estas metiendo = respondió el. No podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba sentirlo. Lamí mis labios y los separe, respirando su cálido aliento

= Por favor = suspire sus dedos envolvieron mi cabello y el choco sus labios con los míos…

…...

**N/A: Hasta aquí lo dejo… solo para que me pidan que continúe ( TT –TT …no me asesinen por dejarlas así) es todo así que Sayonara…. **


	6. Chapter 6

La aprendiz de un Uchiha

Esta historia es una adaptación de uno de mis más recientes descubrimientos literarios (termine de leerlo hace poco)…. Pertenece a la increíble escritora Teresa Mummert

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad…. de ser así…. Sasuke seria mioooooo!

ADVERTENCIA: LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…

Historia de amor erótica / fuerte contenido sexual / B.D.S.M /

=Diálogos=

"pensamientos"

... ... ... Resumen.

Hinata vive una vida muy autodestructiva, apenas progresando en la universidad. Su mundo es puesto de cabeza después de conocer al Señor Uchiha, su nuevo profesor de Historia cuya idea de disciplina puede ser demasiado para que Hinata lo pueda manejar. Mientras tratan de descubrir su nueva relación, también tienen que tratar con la posibilidad de que alguien ha descubierto su secreto y está tratando de lastimarlos. Pero el Sr Uchiha está ocultando unos cuantos secretos sobre el mismo de Hinata…..

Podrán superar los obstáculos que la vida les depara…

"Si es un pecado codiciar el honor soy el alma más ofensiva"….

William Shakespeare

La aprendiz de un Uchiha

Capitulo Seis

El resto del dia, ya no lo pense acerca de la loca mañana en el hospital. Todo en lo que podia pensar era acerca del Sr. Uchiha. No sabia si podria volver a entrar a su clase nuevamente y al mismo tiempo era lo unico que queria hacer

Camine fuera del edificio y me sente en la acera mientras esperaba que mi tia me recogiera. Los estudiantes iban y venian y pronto el estacionamiento estuvo vacio. Los profesores comenzaron a desfilar fuera. Vi al Sr. Uchiha caminando con la asistente de la oficina principal y mis mejillas ardieron de celos. Caminaron hacia el auto de ella y hablaron por unos minutos antes de que el la besara en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, aparte la mirada lastimada.

= ¿Sin aventon? = Pregunto el Sr. Uchiha , no me habia dado cuenta de que habia caminado de regreso hacia mi

= Mi tia es un acierto o fallo cuando se trata de responsabilidad = respondi irritaba de que ella no me dejara conducir por mi cuenta

= Yo nunca fallo = respondio y un escalofrio recorrio a lo largo de mi cloumna. Sus ojos ardieron sobre mi por un minuto, todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarlo sin decir nada = Vamos te llevare a tu casa = dijo y se volteo alejandose. No me dio oportunidad de protestar. Salte fuera de la acera y lo segui

El abrio la puerta del pasajero de un negro y pulcro auto deportivo, me deslice y lo observe caminar hacia el lado del conductos el lanzo mis libros en el asiento de atrás y se metio junto a mi. Lucia molesto e irritado de tener que llevarme y de pronto me senti cohibida.

Salió rapidamnete y si yo hubiera estado con alguien mas me habria asustado, pero confiaba en el, mientras alcanzabamos la luz roja fuera de la propiedad, inclino su cuerpo a traves del mío, haciendo una pequeña pausa para oler mi cabello, tomo el cinturon y lo tiro a traves de mi cuerpo

= No me gustaria que salieses herida = dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha y piso el acelerador. Lo mire mientras conducia = ¿Qué ocurrio? = pregunto mientras observo mi vendaje

= Larga historia = repondi mientras tiraba de el nerviosamente

= ¿Qué ocurrio? = pregunto nuevamente esta vez con irritacion, su voz un baritono suave, oscuro que me intimido asi que le di detalles

= Bebi un poco la noche pasada. Tire una foto y accidentalmente me corte tratando de limpiar el desastre = explique sosteniendo mi mano = No es gran cosa = dije con sarcasmo

El lanzo el auto a la orilla del camino y antes de que pudiera decir algo habia desbloqueado su cinturon y giro encarandome. Su boca estaba peligrosamente cerca de la mía, sus ojos eran duros y llenos de rabia

= No me hables de esa manera. Me molesta demasiado y tu no quieres ver lo que hago cuando estoy molesto = Gruño con enojo y su tono fue atemorizante. Mi respircion se acelero y trate de hacer lo mejor para no mostrar mi miedo.

Me miró fijamente antes de subir su mano y gentilmente correr la yema de su pulgar en contra de mi mejilla y hacia debajo sobre mi labio inferior, su respiración cálida en contra de mi rostro. Su expresión se volvió suave por un segundo y sus ojos danzaron de los míos hacia mis labios

= Tu no quieres esto = susurro suavemente, advirtiéndome. Él no tenía idea de lo mucho que lo deseaba. Cada parte de mi ardía por él, por su tacto.

= Si, si quiero = susurre de regreso, las palabras apenas audibles. Su mano se deslizo alrededor del costado de mi cuello y de regreso a mi cabello, su respiración volviéndose pesada e incontrolable

= No tienes idea de en qué te estas metiendo = respondió el. No podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba sentirlo. Lamí mis labios y los separe, respirando su cálido aliento

= Por favor = suspire sus dedos envolvieron mi cabello y el choco sus labios con los míos…. Su lengua se deslizo en mi boca y yo la empuje con la mía. Respire un suave gemido en su boca y el me beso con mas fuerza gimiendo en la mía. Cada centimetro de mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. Deslice mis manos sobre su duro, musculoso pecho y hacia arriba hasta su cabello.

Sus labios abajo por mi mandibula y mi garganta, yo gemi masfuerte arqueando mi espalda, presionandome mas fuerte en contra suyo. El se detuvo abruptamente sus dedos aun envueltos apretadamente en mi cabello.

= No podemos hacer esto aqui = dijo, su respiracion descontrolada.

= ¿Donde? = pregunte mientras lo besaba otra vez. El capturo mi labio inferior con sus dientes y tiro suavemente, sus ojos entornados y llenos de deseo.

= Mi casa = respondio alejandose de mi y manteniendo mi cabeza lejos de la suya por mi cabello. Queria besarlo nuevamente pero dolia empujar cintra el =Tengo que explicarte algunas cosas antes de que esto vaya mas lejos= dijo el y yo asenti mordiendo mi labio. No tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando pero podria haber estado recitando ingredientes de un estofado y seguiria sonando sexy =No tienes idea de lo que eso me causa= sus palabras dispararon placer a mis lugares mas intimos

Se giro en su asiento dejandome jadeando sin aliento mientras el nos regresaba a la carretera a toda velocidad.

...

Nos detuvimos en un almacen en las afueras de la ciudad. el presiono el boton en su visor y una gran puerta automatica empezo a abrirse mientras entrabamos al edificio, se bajo del auto y yo empece a desabrocharme el cinturon mientras el hacia su camino hasta mi lado. A brio la puerta y agarro mi brazo para sacarme del asiento cerro la puerta detras de mi y me presiono contra ella, su mano envolvio mi trasero y me apreto contra el, podia sentir lo mucho que e deseaba, mientras se apretaba mas duro contra mi sus labios se cernieron sobre los mios y pude respirar su aliento

= Puedes decir que no en cualquier momento= me advirtio mientras se lamia los labios, empuje mis caderas hacia el mas fuerte y el dejo salir un respiro entrecortado =¿Entiendes?= pregunto y asenti, con su mano libre agarro mi cabello y lo halo con dureza sus labios rozaron mi oreja =¿Entendiste?= pregunto otra vez.

= Si = murmure en su oido

=Si ¿Que?=

= Si... Señor = respondi y el gimio

= Buena chica = contesto y sus palabras me hicieron derretir =Sigueme= dijo su cuerpo se alejo del mio

Agarro las llaves de su bolsillo abrio el cerrojo y empujo la puerta de par en par del segundo piso de ese edificio antiguo aparentemente abandonado. No podia creer lo que veian mis ojos, la gran sala estaba separada en dos diferentes espacios pintados en un marron oscuro vivo. Era increible

= ¿No es lo que esperabas? = me pregunto mientras miraba mi expresion, negue con la cabeza mientras me hacia entrar y cerraba la puerta detras d nosotros

Lo segui mientras se dirigia hacia el otro lado de la sala se detuvo en la mesada de la cocina, empezo a buscar algo en los gabinetes y yo espere incomodamente, volvio con una botella de licor y dos pequeñas copas

= Oh, no puedo = dije moviendo mi mano, sirvio dos tragos y deslizo uno cerca de mi

= Vas a necesitar esto = sonrio y trago su bebida, mordi mi labio pero decidi que posiblemente era una buena idea, lo bebi todo de un trago tratando de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacer una mueca, el volvio a llenar las copas =Me temo que tengo un gusto muy peculiar= dijo y volvio a beber

= M e gusta tu sabor = dije timidamente

= Eso n es lo que quise decir = contesto con una sonrisa =Me gusta tener el control= explico =Pero nunca hare nada que tu no quieras que haga= continuo y la conversacion fue poniendome nerviosa.

Camino alrededor de la mesada y coloco sus manos en mi cuello, deslizando sus dedos por encima de mi pecho, deteniendose antes de llegar a mis senos, arquee mi cuerpo hacia el y mordi mi labio por la anticipacion, su respiracion era pesada y me di cuenta que estaba luchando con seguir o no adelante con esto

= Entiendo = conteste

=Si entendste no deberias seguir mordiendote el labio asi= respondio en voz baja, se inclino para besarme empujando su cuerpo contra el mio. Recorri mis manos sobre su pecho y forcejee con los botones de su camisa. Mis dedos temblaban con nerviosismo. el capturo mis manos entre las suyas y las retuvo =¿Alguna vez has hecho esto antes?= pregunto, sus ojos buscando los mios

=No es un habito en mi dormir con los profesores= respondi de manera cortante

= Eso no es lo que quise decir = dijo sabia exactamente a lo que se referia

= No = conteste timidmente, mirando su pecho con miedo de hacer contacto visual

El se aparto de mi mostrando una exprecion de horror, sintiendome avergonzada cruze mis brazos sobre mi pecho

= Mirame = demando pero no me anime a hacerlo =Mirame= gruño mientras levantava mi barbilla con sus dedos. Sus ojos buscaron los mios por un momento y se veia molesto como yo =No puedo hacer esto= djo tranquilamente y se paso los dedos por su cabello oscuro

Se giro de espaldas a mi y desee poder desaparecer. El alcohol calentaba mi cuerpo y me senti de repente abrumada por la emocion, senti las lagrimas llenando mis ojos, sabia que no podia detenerlas asi que me dirigi hacia la puerta

=Encontrare el camino a casa= dije de espaldas tratando de esconder el temblor en mi voz. El Sr. Uchiha me siguio y agarro mi brazo al llegar a la puerta, me dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, mis lagrimas habian empezado a caer y el me miro con trizteza, no podia detenerlas. Me observo un momento con compasion. queria gritar por la repentina ira que comenzaba a sentir, saque mi mano de su agarre y me fui cerrando la puerta detras de mi, me di cuenta que mis libros todavia estaban en su auto pero decidi dejarlos, estaba tomando toda mi fuerza no quebrarme y llorar

Solo queria estar lo mas lejos posible de aqui... Lo mas lejos posible del Sr. Uchiha.

...

N/A: Oooookk... (suspiro arrepentido) Lamento mucho la demora, desgraciadamente para mi algunas complicaciones personales me mantienen fuera de circulacion TT_TT ... Pero para compensar un poco, hice el capitulo un poco mas largo, si han llegado hasta aqui les puedo comentar que originalmente terminaba antes de llegar a casa del sexy profesor, pero no quise dejarlos asi... Ahora tambien se que eso no es suficiente para compensar tanto tiempo sin actualizar asi que NO les dejare avance pero actualizare el siguiente capitulo justo despues de publicar este... Y como venganza hacia Uchiha Sensei, Inuzuka Kiba entra en accion. 3:) 3:)

Para quein me ha preguntado el nombre del libro original es este "HONOR STUDENT" De "Teresa Mummert".

Tambien tengo que comunicar que de momento dejare pendiente la historia de "Una Carta" por bloqueo, mi musa tomo vacaciones emocionales y decidio no regresar a enfrentar mi furia... No la culpo yo tambien huiria, a las personas que sigan First Position les comunico que tengo actualizacion, y por que soy una persona demasiado avariciosa tal vez publique algo mas...

De momento me retiro y les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia ¡Sayonara!

PS: Perdonen los errores de ortografia por mas que lo intento mi computadora los vuelve a marcar...

PSS : Dejen sus comentarios dudas o sugerencias... Ahora si Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7

La aprendiz de un Uchiha

Esta historia es una adaptación de uno de mis más recientes descubrimientos literarios (termine de leerlo hace poco)…. Pertenece a la increíble escritora Teresa Mummert

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad…. de ser así…. Sasuke seria mioooooo!

**ADVERTENCIA**: **LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Historia de amor erótica / fuerte contenido sexual / B.D.S.M /**

=Diálogos=

"pensamientos"

…**... **** Summary….**

Hinata vive una vida muy autodestructiva, apenas progresando en la universidad. Su mundo es puesto de cabeza después de conocer al Señor Uchiha, su nuevo profesor de Historia cuya idea de disciplina puede ser demasiado para que Hinata lo pueda manejar. Mientras tratan de descubrir su nueva relación, también tienen que tratar con la posibilidad de que alguien ha descubierto su secreto y está tratando de lastimarlos. Pero el Sr Uchiha está ocultando unos cuantos secretos sobre el mismo de Hinata…..

Podrán superar los obstáculos que la vida les depara…

"Si es un pecado codiciar el honor soy el alma más ofensiva"….

William Shakespeare

La aprendiz de un Uchiha

Capitulo Siete

Saque mi celular y llame a Ino mientras caminaba por el camino de grava que llevaba de vuelta a la parte principal de la ciudad.

= ¡Hola! = grito ella, lo retire de mi oído y baje el volumen

= ¡Hola! ¿Que esta pasando? = pregunte gritándole en respuesta, Sonaba como si estuviera en mitad de un concierto de rock

= Estoy en el bar con Hikari y un par de chicos de la escuela. ¡Estoy jodidsmente ebria! = se rio tontamente y pude escuchar a gente animando de fondo = ¡Deberías venir! ¡Escuche que Kiba cree que eres jodidamente caliente! = rebusque en mi mente tratando de ubicar a Kiba pero su nombre no me sonaba para nada familiar

= ¿Donde están? = pregunte pero todo lo que pude escuchar fueron risas y música a alto volumen. Después de un rato la línea murió =Mierda= murmure para mi misma, mi celular se ilumino y vibro en m mano

= Ven a recogerme = dije cundo respondí

= ¿Donde estas? = respondió el Sr. Uchiha, quite el celular de mi oído y leí que el identificador de llamadas decía "numero desconocido"

= Como si te importara = respondí sin intentar esconder mi odio hacia el, me sentía completamente rechazada

= Solo quería asegurarme de que llegaste a salvo a casa = respondió y pude escuchar su frustración en su voz

= No voy a irme a casa. Voy a salir = respondí y finalice la llamada. Sonreí mientras llamaba a Ino de nuevo, respondió unos cuantos timbrazos después y me dijo que estaba en un bar local no muy lejos de donde yo estaba

Llegue al bar antes de que oscureciera, la música se podía escuchar a una cuadra de distancia, fui capaz de entrar sin esfuerzo camine por la sala buscando a Ino y Hikari

= ¿Te compro un trago?= pregunto un chico de cabello rubio oscuro desde detrás de mi parado incómodamente cerca

= Ella no quiere un trago tuyo = grito Ino a unos centímetros de distancia

= ¡Hola! = grite muy feliz de verla

= Vamos te conseguiré una bebida = dijo ella envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y halándome hacia el bar

Había tanto ruido que apenas podía escuchar mis propios pensamientos, sentí el celular vibrar en mi bolsillo mientras hacíamos una ronda de chupitos de tequila. Lo saque y mire la pantalla, decía "numero desconocido" lo volví a meter en mi bolsillo

= ¡Tomemos otra ronda!= grite y todos a nuestro alrededor animaron, bebí otro mientras varios chicos se reunían alrededor de nosotras

= Este es Kiba = dijo Ino, señalando al chico junto a ella. Era delgado pero musculoso y tenía una sonrisa increíble... Era realmente guapo

= Hola = dije mordiéndome el labio

=Hacemos ejercicio casi a la misma hora en el gimnasio del campus. Déjame comprarte una bebida= dijo inclinándose para susurrar en mi oído, su aliento rozando mi cuello me estremeció y el lo noto alejándose con una sonrisa picara

Asentí y alzo su mano señalando al camarero, me trague de golpe el chupito, agarrando la cerveza de mano de Kiba para probarla. Quemo pero los efectos ya estaban manifestándose

Mi celular continuo vibrando e iluminándose en mi bolsillo pero lo ignore, ya me había comportado bastante como una tonta

= ¿Quien es?= pregunto Hikari, sacando el teléfono de mis pantalones

=No es nadie= entre en pánico y me estire por el, pero Hikari lo sostuvo lejos de mi mientras pulsaba el botón de contestar

= ¿Hola?= respondió ella y mis mejillas ardieron llena de rabia

=Ella esta justo aquí, deberías venir, estamos en Rapture= dijo mientras sonreía con arrogancia y me daba un guiño =Nos vemos pronto= colgó el telefio extendiéndomelo

= ¿Por que hiciste eso?= pregunte

= ¡Nunca me dijiste que tenias novio!... Y aquí tu coqueteando con otros= respondió con un tono de rabia burlona

Kiba hizo una mueca y rápidamente me explique

=No es mi novio... Simplemente un idiota= dije alejando la preocupación de Kiba

El sonrió y nos ofreció otra ronda mirándome directamente a mí, bebí el chupito rápidamente, la habitación comenzó a girar alrededor de mí

= ¿Estas bien? = pregunto Ino mientras agarraba mi brazo

=Estoy bien= respondí alejándome de ella =Solo necesito usar el baño=

=Esta por allí= señalo al otro lado de la pista, asentí y comencé a hacer mi camino, fui empujad por todo el lugar y para cuando llegue al lugar sentí como si fuer a vomitar

Como pude me empuje hacia el lavabo y abrí el agua fría, tire de mi cabello hacia atrás salpicando un poco de agua en mi rostro e inmediatamente me sentí un poco mejor, me di la vuelta para regresar con mis amigos

= ¿Lista para otro trago? = pregunto Ino y la sola idea hizo que mi estomago se revolviera

= Creo que he tomado suficiente = respondí avergonzada

Me frunció el ceño y Kiba se vio decepcionado pero pareció listo para moverse a flirtear con Hikari quien se veía más que dispuesta

= ¡Llámame mañana!= grito por encima de la música

= Esta bien= dije haciendo mi camino a la salida

Tan pronto como el frio aire de la noche me golpeo me sentí mas enérgica, saque mi teléfono para llamar a mi tía, el aparato se ilumino antes de que pudiera marcar con el ya conocido "numero desconocido"

= ¿Que? = respondí enojadamente el alcohol haciéndome sentir mas atrevida

=Parece como si hubieras bebido mucho= respondió el Sr. Uchiha su tono bordeando el enojo, mire a mi alrededor al estacionamiento. El estaba apoyado contra su auto unas cuantas filas lejos de mi

=Puedo cuidar de mi misma pero gracias por su preocupación Señor= dispare y lo pude ver sonreír

=Te daré un aventón= respondió tranquilamente, puse mis ojos en blanco pero decidí que no tenia muchas opciones

=Bien= respondí y colgué el teléfono

Hice mi mejor intento por lucir molesta pero el continuo sonriendo y todo en lo que pude pensar fue que tenia que besarlo de nuevo...

...

**N/A: Cumpliii! (Mizu-chan festejando)... No quede muy complacida por este capitulo por tres razones...**

**1:- Es muuuuyy cortooo...**

**2:- Hikari se porto muy Bitch y eso es algo que me molesta... aunque sea yo quien le da esa personalidad, ahora me siento culpable por su Bitchosidad, (¿alguien sabe si esa palabra existe?)**

**3:- Uchiha Sensei... Bueno el aun no es miooooo TT_TT...**

**Por lo demás creo que seguiré con mi dosis de chocolate diario quien quita y así me animo un poco... Como me sigo sintiendo culpable por mi abandono publicare un capitulo mas... además de un extra... Sayonara!**

**PS: Perdonen los errores de ortografía por mas que lo intento mi computadora los vuelve a marcar... **

**PSS: Dejen sus comentarios dudas o sugerencias... Ahora si Sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8

La Aprendiz de un Uchiha

Esta historia es una adaptación de uno de mis más recientes descubrimientos literarios (termine de leerlo hace poco)…. Pertenece a la increíble escritora Teresa Mummert

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad…. de ser así…. Sasuke seria mioooooo!

**ADVERTENCIA**: **LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Historia de amor erótica / fuerte contenido sexual / B.D.S.M /**

=Diálogos=

"pensamientos"

…**...****Summary….**

Hinata vive una vida muy autodestructiva, apenas progresando en la universidad. Su mundo es puesto de cabeza después de conocer al Señor Uchiha, su nuevo profesor de Historia cuya idea de disciplina puede ser demasiado para que Hinata lo pueda manejar. Mientras tratan de descubrir su nueva relación, también tienen que tratar con la posibilidad de que alguien ha descubierto su secreto y está tratando de lastimarlos. Pero el Sr Uchiha está ocultando unos cuantos secretos sobre el mismo de Hinata….

Podrán superar los obstáculos que la vida les depara…

"Si es un pecado codiciar el honor soy el alma más ofensiva"….

William Shakespeare

Capitulo Ocho:

Condujimos en silencio durante unos pocos minutos mientras hacíamos nuestro camino por la avenida principal

=Te divertiste= pregunto el Sr. Uchiha, respondí con más ímpetu del necesario. El miro al frente optando por no responder

= ¿A dónde vamos? =pregunte después de unos tensos minutos de silencio incomodo

= De regreso a mi casa, necesitas comer algo=dijo mirándome por el rabillo del ojo

=Necesito llamar a mi tía. Si llega y no estoy allí= dije mientras sacaba mi teléfono

= Envíale un mensaje. Dile que vas a quedarte en casa de una amiga. No se verá bien que estés pasando el rato con tu profesor=

Me miro, esperando mi aprobación. Envié un mensaje rápido haciéndole saber que me quedaría en casa de Ino, siempre podía decir que tuvimos un cambio de planes cuando el Sr. Uchiha me llevara a casa más tarde

Estaciono el auto y se quedó sentado por un momento, pensando en algo más. Fuera lo que fuera no lo compartió conmigo pero lo puso tenso

Me sentía nerviosa a su lado así que abrí mi puerta y lo espere fuera. Hizo un gesto para que subiera por las escaleras, después de entrar él fue a la cocina y empezó a sacar cosas. Me senté en un taburete en la encimera y lo observe trabajar

Preparo un sándwich y un gran vaso de agua, moví el vaso a un lado pero él lo empujo más cerca, dándome una mirada severa made in Uchiha…. Ya comenzaba a identificarlas, tome el sándwich y le di un pequeño mordisco

=Gracias= dije en voz baja antes de darle otro mordisco. Asintió pasando sus manos a través de su cabello oscuro = Lo siento… por lo de antes= susurre evitando su mirada

El sacudió su cabeza y pensó por un momento antes de responder

=Soy yo quien debería disculparse= contesto = Nunca debería haberte traído aquí. No puedo hacerte esto.= mi corazón se hundió ante su confesión. Me sentí enferma no por el alcohol sino por sus palabras, me aparte de la encimera y me dirigí a la puerta

= Ya dijiste eso = dije enojada mientras las lágrimas brotaban en mis ojos. Ser rechazada por el dos veces en un día era demasiado "debí quedarme con Kiba".

Agarre el pomo de la puerta abriéndola ligeramente antes de que el la empujara para cerrarla. Me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo, una lagrima traicionera deslizándose por mi mejilla

= No dije que no quisiera hacerlo…. Dije que no puedo= explico mientras limpiaba una lagrima de mi mejilla con su pulgar = Soy un bastardo egoísta… pero aun así te lo diré una vez más= su voz un susurro cómplice por la cercanía = No quieres esto… no entre nosotros = dijo en voz aún más baja

Extendí la mano y comencé a desabotonar su camisa de nuevo, esta vez con manos más estables. Su cuerpo era fuerte y tonificado, sus músculos se flexionaban bajo la punta de mis dedos. Empuje la camisa por sus hombros y el dejo caer sus brazos, dejándola caer al suelo.

Sus ojos se volvieron hambrientos, levanto su camisa sin mangas y la saco sobre su cabeza. Sus dedos trabajaron rápidamente para desabrocharse el cinturón mientras sus ojos se quedaron bloqueados en los míos. Se sacó el cinturón de sus pantalones y lo doblo en sus manos mientras desabrochaba el botón de sus janes

=Estas siendo una chica muy mala= su voz estaba mezclada con ira y deseo. De repente sentí pánico cuando note que todavía sostenía el cinturón = Ven aquí= ordeno

= ¿Qué vas a hacerme? = pregunte nerviosamente sintiendo mi centro mojarse de excitación. Agarro mi mano ilesa fuertemente en la suya y la empujo contra su abultada cremallera. Jadee en voz alta mientras lo sentía presionarse contra mis dedos

= Voy a castigarte= susurro en mi oído….

…..

**N/A: OMFGs!... Diablos me tarde en volver a escribir y no tengo perdón, pero estoy de vuelta y de qué manera… Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Castígame a mi sensei!... (Perdón….. me emocione)**

**Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo…. Dudas sugerencias y jitomatazos no duden en hacérmelos saber**

**Sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9

La Aprendiz de un Uchiha

Esta historia es una adaptación de uno de mis más recientes descubrimientos literarios (termine de leerlo hace poco)…. Pertenece a la increíble escritora Teresa Mummert

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad…. de ser así…. Sasuke seria mioooooo!

**ADVERTENCIA**: **LEER BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Historia de amor erótica / fuerte contenido sexual / B.D.S.M /**

=Diálogos=

"pensamientos"

…**...****Summary….**

Hinata vive una vida muy autodestructiva, apenas progresando en la universidad. Su mundo es puesto de cabeza después de conocer al Señor Uchiha, su nuevo profesor de Historia cuya idea de disciplina puede ser demasiado para que Hinata lo pueda manejar. Mientras tratan de descubrir su nueva relación, también tienen que tratar con la posibilidad de que alguien ha descubierto su secreto y está tratando de lastimarlos. Pero el Sr Uchiha está ocultando unos cuantos secretos sobre el mismo de Hinata….

Podrán superar los obstáculos que la vida les depara…

"Si es un pecado codiciar el honor soy el alma más ofensiva"….

William Shakespeare

Capitulo Nueve

Sus palabras mandaron una sacudida de placer a través de mi cuerpo, hasta mis partes más íntimas. Frote mi mano lentamente contra él mientras mecía sus caderas para encontrar mi ritmo

= Es suficiente diversión para ti. Ahora es mi turno= dijo misteriosamente mientras me llevaba al otro lado del piso, hacia una pequeña habitación =Aquí dentro yo tengo el control. Aquí dentro tú me perteneces= explico, su tono de voz cambio mientras me miraba = Nos lo tomaremos con calma al principio = dijo

Mis ojos danzaron por la habitación. Era toda blanca con una cama gigante en el medio. Una pequeña cómoda se encontraba a su lado y un sillón largo estaba colocado contra la pared de enfrente. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso apasionadamente. Me relaje en contra suyo, mientras sus manos se deslizaban hacia mis caderas. Me estire y recorrí mis dedos hacia abajo por su estómago, pero él me aparto.

= No me puedes tocar a menos que yo te lo diga. ¿Entendido? =

Asentí para que el continuara besándome. Todo lo que quería era sentirlo contra mí

Sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de mi camiseta y yo jadee en busca de aire. Su boca dejo la mía mientras él me veía estremecerme por su toque. Saco la camiseta por mi cabeza y se alejó para mirarme. "Porque no me puse sujetador" me sentía completamente expuesta. Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho para esconderme sintiendo mi cara arder

= Retira los brazos. Quiero verte = ordeno

Lentamente volví a ponerlos a mis costados, mordiéndome el labio, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos

= ¡Mírame! = ladro y mis ojos se dispararon para encontrar sé con esos ónix. Se acercó, sus dedos tirando de la cinturilla de mis jeans. Beso mi cuello y su boca dejo un rastro de pequeños besos por mi hombro y bajo hacia mi pecho. Sus dedos rápidamente desabrocharon el botón y la cremallera de mis pantalones mientras capturaba mi pezón con su boca. Miro hacia mí, observándome mientras su lengua hacia círculos una y otra vez. Me apreté contra él, envolviendo mis manos en su cabello y tirando gentilmente.

= Chica mala = dijo con decepción fingida = Se cómo podemos arreglar eso = dijo mientras lamia sus labios y tiraba del cinturón olvidado aun en sus manos = Acuéstate = ordeno y señalo hacia la cama de gran tamaño, me arrastre sobre ella.

El cabezal y el pie de cama tenían listones. Se arrastró sobre mí y miro de arriba abajo mi cuerpo mientras arrastraba el cinturón por mi estómago y sobre mi pecho

= Dame tus manos = dijo tranquilamente, sostuve mis manos en frente de mí. Junto mis muñecas y enrollo el cinturón a su alrededor, poniéndolas sobre mi cabeza y deslizando el cinturón a través de un agujero en el cabezal = Así está mejor = susurro en mi oído, besando mi mandíbula, luego deslizando su lengua en mi boca duramente

Empuje con mi lengua mientras sus caderas oprimían las mías. Sus manos tiraban de mis jeans deslizándolos por mis caderas dejando mis bragas en su lugar. Mi respiración se aceleró cuando sus labios viajaron sobre mi cuerpo, chupando fuerte al alcanzar mi pezón. Gemí en voz alta, cargando mis caderas contra el

= Shhh… = susurro, mientras deslizaba su mano dentro de mis pantalones frotando sobre mis bragas. Gemí aún más fuerte y su mano paró = Te lo advertí = me regaño con una sonrisa sádica. Se levantó = Gírate = ordeno. Vacile = ¡Ahora! = dijo con sus dientes apretados. Me di la vuelta sobre mi estómago, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba. Me quito los jeans y los lanzo a través de la habitación. Su mano se deslizo sobre mi trasero varias veces, sus dedos sumergiéndose en medio de mis piernas y frotando mi sexo. De repente, su mano cayo dura sobre mi trasero, haciéndome gritar de dolor = Shhh... = dijo otra vez, mientras su mano bajaba más duramente. Me mordí el labio tratando de contener mis gritos. Sus manos recorrieron con dulzura mi trasero dolorido. Sentí sus cálidos labios besarme y luego fueron rápidamente remplazados por sus manos. Fi capaz de contenerme, acogiendo el dolor.

"Quiero gritarle que se detenga pero…. Aun quiero más"

= Buena chica = susurro en mi oído y pude escuchar cómo se abría la cremallera de sus pantalones mientras se los sacaba = Ahora obtienes una recompensa = su cuerpo se bajó sobre el mío y pude sentir su virilidad en mis más sensitivas áreas. Oprimió sus caderas en las mías y empuje de vuelta, levantando mi trasero = ¿Me deseas? =pregunto

= Si = susurre. Sus caderas me empujaron más fuerte

= ¿Si, que? Pregunto, su respiración cosquilleando mi oído

= Si, señor = respondí en un gemido cuando sentí la punta de su miembro rozar mi punto más sensible

= Todavía no…= susurro y su cuerpo dejo el mío. "no me gusta ser torturada así" = Gírate = lentamente me voltee. Él estaba al lado de la cama completamente desnudo, con su mano acariciándose a sí mismo mientras lamia sus labios = Ábrete de piernas = demando. Separe mis pies ligeramente = ¡Mas separadas! = dijo. Moví mis piernas más separadas mientras lo observaba dándose placer. Se arrastró sobre la cama, posicionándose entre mis piernas. Su mano libre se deslizo sobre mis bragas acariciándome mientras copiaba el ritmo en sí mismo. Me apreté contra el cerrando mis ojos, completamente perdida en el placer = Mírame = ordeno, acariciando más fuerte y más rápido. Jadee, pero evite gemir, se inclinó más cerca besando la parte interna de mi muslo. Hacia cosquillas y trate desesperadamente de empujar mis piernas más cerca pero él las separo más.

Beso lentamente sobre la línea de mis bragas, respirando calientemente sobre mí. Deslizo sus dedos dentro de mi ropa interior

= Estas muy mojada. Me pregunto cómo sabes = dijo mientras movía mis bragas hacia un lado y lentamente empezó a probarme con su legua. Arquee mi espalda fuera de la cama, tratando de obtener más de él. Mientras empujaba, impulsó su dedo dentro de mí.

Su lengua continúo igualando el ritmo de su dedo, moviéndose más rápido y con más fuerza. Tomó un momento acostumbrarse, pero pronto se volvió increíble. Emparejé sus movimientos con mis caderas mientras el deslizaba otro dedo dentro de mí, preparándome para él. Gire mis caderas y me presione contra su boca. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras olas de placer me atravesaban. Me quede quieta mientras las réplicas de mi orgasmo pulsaban a través de mí, no era nada que hubiera sentido alguna vez. El Sr. Uchiha se movió sobre el largo de mi cuerpo y lentamente apoyo su peso sobre mí.

= Sabes maravilloso. Quiero que saborees cuan maravillosa eres = dijo con voz ronca, sus labios entrando en contacto con los míos. Trate de presionar mis labios juntos pero su lengua forzó su camino hacia mi boca. Pude saborear mis jugos dulces, salados en sus labios. Quería hacerlo parar pero cada vez que luchaba, él se volvía más fuerte. Serpenteo sus dedos sobre mis bragas y tiro de ellas, arrancándolas de mi cuerpo. Se presionó en contra de mi entrada, lentamente. Él era mucho más largo de lo que había esperado. Se mantuvo quieto parcialmente dentro de mí, mientras nos besábamos. Cuando relaje mi cuerpo, lentamente meció sus caderas contra las mías, después de unos momentos, comencé a mecer las mías contra él, mientras empujaba más y más profundo dentro de mí.

= ¿Más duro? =pregunto asegurándose de que lo pudiera aguantar

= Si…= susurre en un gemido y el empujo sus caderas con más fuerza en contra de mí. Grite mientras él seguía penetrando cada vez más fuerte, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, me sentía deliciosamente estirada, llena e impotente por no poder tocarlo. Tire desesperadamente del cinturón.

De repente paró, empujándose fuera de mí. Lo observe mientras estiraba la mano hacia el tocador al lado mío y sacaba un paquetito de aluminio del cajón. Lo rasgo y de deslizo el condón en un movimiento rápido.

= Si voy demasiado rudo, necesitas hacérmelo saber = me mordí el labio y asentí consiente de que no se lo diría = Responde = demando

= Si, señor = susurre con un gemido bajo. Empujo más fuerte, llenándome otra vez. No trato de ser gentil, su pulgar encontró mi punto de placer y lo acaricio en pequeños círculos. Sentí mi cuerpo apretarse alrededor de él y gimió, apretando su mandíbula mientras mantenía un ritmo perfecto. Mi cuerpo empezó a oprimirse incontrolablemente debajo de el pero el Sr. Uchiha no desacelero el ritmo. Mientras me corría otra vez, el empujo más y más fuerte, colapsando finalmente sobre mí, mientras jadeaba en mi oído

Perezosamente se estiro para liberar mis manos del cinturón….

…

**N/A: KYAAAAAAAAA! Mi libido tuvo problemas por culpa de este capítulo así que espero me lo agradezcan con sus comentarios. Y es que está de más decir que tuve inspiración por otro lado no sé qué me paso para que actualizara tan rápido tal vez fue culpa de Tsuruga Lia1412 por sus ¡CASTIGO CASTIGO CASTIGO! O tal vez de hinata uchiha21, Beethlehem, por sus reviews**

**Les dejo un regalito para que sufran porque soy malvada y hare sufrir a Hina 3:) 3:) 3:) **

**MINI- AVANZE…**

= ¡Vete a la mierda! = grite en respuesta sorprendiéndome a mí misma. Detuvo el auto de golpe y salto de é detuve preguntándome que iba a hacer mientras se dirigía hacia mí. El solo llevaba sus jeans y nada más = Déjame en paz =grite furiosa

….

= No soy bueno para ti Hinata = suspiro. Levante la vista para míralo a los ojos

= Si, lo entiendo. No me quieres = puse los ojos en blanco y luche contra las lagrimas

= ¿No te quiero? = se rio, su rostro agitado por la confusión y la ira = Hinata acabo de tenerte = su expresión se volvió seria otra vez = ¿Es eso lo que quieres para tu primera vez? ¿Una persona atándote? ¿Follandote y humillándote? = pregunto

…..

= Buenas noches Sr. Uchiha = me baje y Salí a la calle oscura

= Sasuke = grito detrás de mi

= ¿Qué? = pregunte volviéndome hacia el auto

= Mi nombre es Sasuke. Por favor…..=

= Hinata, ¿hay algún problema? = una voz delante de mí pregunto

= Kiba….= susurre

…

**N/a: No les puse el avance tan largo solo pequeños diálogos que forman parte del problema y Kiba aparece al rescate, creo que el que sufrirá será Sasuke sensei… TT_TT senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiii yo estoy aquí para ti….**

**Así que ya saben…. Dudas, sugerencias o jitomatazos por favor no duden en hacérmelos saber…. hasta la próxima **

**SAYONARA!...**


End file.
